In order to provide birds with food during the wintertime when snow often covers the ground, and to lure them closer for better observation, enthusiasts often erect bird feeders in locations where they are readily visible. The easily accessible food attracts various types of birds to the feeder.
However, if preventative steps are not taken, large birds will consume all of the food without letting smaller birds feed. In addition, the food attracts rodents such as squirrels, which climb to the food deck and steal the seed. While they eat, birds often peck erratically and in so doing scatter some seed so that it falls to the ground. Wind can also scatter the seed so that it falls to the ground below and is lost, and rain can soak the seed so that it becomes inedible. If no seed-containing and dispensing means are provided on the unit, the user would be required to replenish the supply several times per day.
Accordingly, several solutions have been developed that attempt to address these problems. Applicant is aware of patents regarding such examples, including:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,517 titled “Waste Collection System and Apparatus for Feeders” filed by Nicole Paquette on Jan. 13, 2005, and issued Mar. 28, 2006 teaches a spilled-seed collector having an inverted cone-shaped dish to direct spilled seed towards its center. The center of the dish opens to a hollow, downwardly telescoping support tube that terminates in a base structure containing a seed collection container. A doorway in the base structure allows the seed collection container to be removed and emptied periodically. However, the low position of the seed collection container may make it difficult for elderly people to access, and the dish may also collect bird waste as well as seed, causing the seed to become mixed with fecal material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,384 titled “Bird Feeder” issued to Alfred E. Landry on Nov. 3, 1998, teaches a suspended feeding unit comprising an inverted funnel housed within a seed-storing container mounted on a flat platform. A cone shaped hood is held open at its bottom edge by several flexible tines that bend inward and cause the hood to collapse in the event of a squirrel trying to climb down the hood in order to access the food. The tines and collapsible hood add complexity and cost to the squirrel-repelling device relative to that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,855 titled “Bird Feeder” issued to Ralph E. Layerty on Mar. 8, 1994, teaches a pole-mounted bird-feeding unit comprising a flat platform mounted above a tubular squirrel-restraining device. An inverted funnel housed in a tubular seed-housing container covered by a cone-shaped roof rests on the platform and directs the seed outwards onto the platform. However, the wind has open access to blow the seed off of the feeding platform, and as the bird feeder has no feature to collect spilled seed, it will be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,796 titled “Bird Feeder” issued to George W. Armstrong on Mar. 1, 1994, teaches an optionally suspended or pole-mounted bird feeder comprising a vertically adjustable seed tray attached to a seed reservoir housing an inverted funnel. The seed tray and reservoir can be moved vertically to allow refilling of the seed by moving the rain cover away from the open-topped seed reservoir. The seed in the tray can still be dampened by drifting rain, and the feeder will likely be dominated by large birds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,083 titled “Bird Unit” issued to John J. Sokol and Florence L. Sokol on Dec. 26, 1978, teaches a pole-mounted bird feeder comprising a seed fill tube partially housed within a guide funnel that directs spilled seed into a catch jar. A platform is mounted near the top of the guide funnel, on which rests a seed reservoir of greater diameter than the fill tube, and containing four circular seed access holes around its bottom edge. A catch jar is suspended below the guide funnel by a screw cap supported by an oblong square brace connected to the lower support pole, while a rain cover containing a channel reservoir for water protects the seed reservoir from the elements. The closed-bottom fill tube contains four holes near its lower portion, and four holes around the top portion to allow seed to drain out into the seed reservoir. However, the seed near the bottom of the fill tube below the lower drain holes can never drain out of the fill tube, and may eventually become damp and musty, tainting the fresh seed above it. The solid guide funnel will collect bird waste as well as seed, causing some of the spilled seed to become mixed with the fecal material. The bird feeder also lacks a device to restrain agile squirrels from climbing up the pole and stealing the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,674 titled “Bird Feeder” issued to Robert A. Tobin on Jul. 9, 1974, teaches a suspended spherical container having a pipe and feeder table attached to its lower portion. The pipe contains a plurality of small holes drilled at various heights above the feeder table to allow small birds to access small seeds, as well as semi-circular holes around its bottom edge to allow seed to flow onto the feeder table. An inverted funnel within the pipe directs the seed towards the pipe walls. Although the sphere contains a drip ring on its lower portion, the seed in the feeder table can still become wet from blowing rain or snow, and larger birds can still access the seed and spill some on the ground while they peck.